Reborn Sequel to Save Me
by DarkPhoenixLives
Summary: Jean died, leaving Logan and their daughter, Brenda alone...or so you thought! Mwahahaha!
1. Prologue

Save Me II

**Disclaimer: **These characters are Marvel's (except Brenda). Oh, and I got the idea of Phoenix coming out of the grave all doom and flame from Phoenix Endsong comics. You should read it, it's freaking amazing!!

Prologue 

Brenda ran even faster, jar in hand. She determinedly stalked her prey. She refused to let them elude her this time. Springing from behind a tree, she caught a firefly in her jar with a **clap**. She bounded away to show off her bounty.

"Look, Daddy! Look what I caught!" she squealed with delight.

"They're beautiful, darlin'," Logan said gruffly. "Make sure you let them go; we don't want them to die like the others, do we?"

"No!" shrieked Brenda. He watched her bound off with a smirk. She opened the jar, watching the fireflies fly off, green eyes opened wide in amazement. A pang gripped Logan's heart, just like every time his daughter reminds him of Jean.

"Come on Brenda. It's late. Time to go to bed."

"OK, Daddy!" With a bright smile, she grabbed her father's hand and went inside.

When they got to Brenda's room, Logan tenderly tucked her into bed.

"Good night, darlin'," he said, kissing her on the head. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Daddy!" With a content sigh, she nestled into her pillow and closed her eyes. As soon as Logan closed her door behind him, she opened her eyes. Sniffing the air, she sensed her father walking away. She quickly got up and opened her window. With a quick glance over her shoulder, she slipped out of her room. Silent as a shadow, she ran to the courtyard to come face-to-face with her mother's grave. Using her telekinesis, she reached down to what was left of Jean's body.

"Good night, Mommy. I love you, too," she whispered.

Suddenly, with a huge **whoosh**, the courtyard erupted into flames. Frightened, young Brenda bowed down to the shaking ground. She moaned through her sobs as the heat around her became more intense. She hid her eyes from the flames as the fire started to burn ever closer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan had just finished washing his face for bed when he sensed that something was wrong. Deciding he might as well check on Brenda before he turned in, he walked down the hallway towards her room. He opened her door just to find her gone with the window wide open.

"Not again," he groaned. He started towards the front door. As soon as he stepped out, he smelled smoke. "Brenda," he breathed, and raced towards the courtyard. What he found there left him breathless.

The entire courtyard was aflame. His daughter lay huddled in front of Jean's grave, sobbing. Brenda seemed to be on fire, but, strangely, the fire didn't seem to be burning or hurting her. Jean's tombstone was glowing and the ground in front of it was quacking and bucking.

"Brenda!" he shouted. "Brenda, honey, come here! Get out of there!" Brenda didn't move. He felt a telepathic power entering his mind. Thinking it was Brenda; he opened up, ready to comfort her. Shocked, he realized that it wasn't Brenda; but it was still so familiar…

He desperately tried to get to his daughter, but the fire blocked his path. A giant firebird appeared out of nowhere behind Brenda. With a hoarse shout, he decided that a couple of burns where a small price to pay for his daughter. He started to trek through the flames to get to his daughter. The flaming bird spread its wings and enveloped Brenda so that she was no longer visible.

"_Logan…"_ he heard in his head.

"No, it can't be," he whispered.

Brenda sat on the ground inside the bird's great embrace, shivering and sobbing. "There, there," a voice hissed in her ear. "It's alright. Mommy's here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan stopped cold.

_"Logan…save me…"_

"W-what…" Logan started to shake. "Can it be…"? Then, louder, "Brenda!!"

Out of the flames, carrying Brenda in her arms, came Jean. "Logan, quite! Our baby's sleeping!"


	2. The Past is Another Land

The Past is Another Land 

**Disclaimer: **"The Past is Another Land" is actually a song from Aida. Pretty Amazing!!!!

Logan gaped in surprise. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Jean? How is this possible?" She walked up to him and gently touched him on his cheek. Then she walked past him, into the mansion. As she left, the fire in the courtyard went out. He followed her inside on numb legs, straight up to Brenda's bedroom. She gently placed her daughter on the bed and left the room, showing no sign that she saw Logan. He followed her in silence to their bedroom down the hall. As he closed the door behind them, she slowly turned to face him at last.

"Hello, Logan."

Logan fell to his knees in front of her and hugged her around her middle, burying his face into her stomach. She stroked his head, making comforting noises, trying to hide the tears that she was crying. After awhile, she got down on her knees too, and started to kiss away his tears.

"How?" he managed to gasp between kisses. Jean shrugged and shook her head at him.

"I don't know. Does it really matter anymore?"

Logan shook his head and leaned in for another kiss…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan awoke the next morning to an annoying tapping noise coming from the door. Opening one eye, he saw Jean curled up beside him. Smiling, he pulled her even closer. He closed his eyes just to hear the tapping start up again. Jean moaned in her sleep.

"Your daughter's awake," she mumbled. "Why not let her in?"

"I'm not decent," he teased. Jean smiled.

"Then stay under the covers. Come in, sweetheart!"

The door opened slowly and a little girl with long black hair poked her head in uncertainly. Once she saw Logan, she ran over and jumped on the bed. She threw her arms around Logan's neck, looking at Jean over his shoulder. Jean smiled uneasily.

Brenda gave a small smirk. "Hi, Mommy." Releasing Logan, she hugged Jean tightly.

"Well," Logan grinned, "that saved me from an awkward introduction."

"Daddy, I think I know my mommy! After all, I am the one who brought her back."

Logan looked questioningly as Jean nodded her head.

"It's true. I felt it," she said in a hushed voice. "Her telekinesis was so powerful that she ripped me out of wherever I was and brought me back to my body."

Logan gaped at his daughter. "I had no idea that our baby was so powerful. Honey, did you start that fire outside?"

Brenda started to rapidly shake her head. "No," she said. "That's why I was so scared. I couldn't control it."

Jean put her arm around Brenda. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Logan's head snapped up as he stared into Jean's eyes. "Jean…" he began.

She shook her head slowly. "Later," she mouthed silently, pointing at Brenda. He nodded his head in understanding.

"Hey, kid, are you ready for school?" Logan asked abruptly. She nodded. "Why don't you go to class now?"

"Okay, Daddy!" piped Brenda. Giving her parents a quick kiss on each cheek, she bounded away.

Logan smiled and cocked an eyebrow at Jean.

"Hungry?' he asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan poured Jean a liberal amount of coffee.

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

"Okay," he said, sitting across the table from her. "We need to talk about why you felt the need to set our daughter on fire."

Jean took a deep breath and started to talk. "When I reincarnated, I didn't know what happened or where I was. All I felt was our daughter's presence. For all I knew, she had died and joined me wherever I was. But then I realized that I couldn't breathe. I was alive again, trapped underground in a box. Instinct took over and I did what I had to do to get out of there."

"But, how did you do it?" a dumbfounded Logan asked.

Jean gave him a look. "My powers have returned to me as well as my life."

"So you used your powers to get yourself out," Logan reasoned. "What about the fire? The poor girl was so frightened…"

"The fire must have been a side-effect of all the energy that was floating around. It took a lot of energy to get me out of the ground and I can't even begin to imagine the amo9unt of energy it took to resurrect me. But as soon as I surfaced and saw the fire, it fell under my control. You and our daughter were never in any danger."

Logan just stared at her. "What?' she asked, suddenly self-conscious.

He pulled a strand of hair out of her face and put it gently behind her ear. "You really are a phoenix," he whispered. She gave him a small smile and he leaned in to kiss her. Entwining her hands in his hair to pull his face closer, she moved so that she straddled his lap…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy, Daddy, look who's here!" cried Brenda. "Auntie Storm wants to see Mommy."

Jean stepped out of her and Logan's room. When Storm saw her, she gasped and her eyes widened. Without a word from either of them, they fell into a friendly embrace, sobbing.

"H-how?" asked Storm. So, sending Brenda off to see her father, Jean told Storm the whole story. When she finished, Storm was amazed.

"How're you feeling?"

Jean shrugged. "Still shaky, but Logan's helping me adjust."

"I bet he is." Storm gave her friend a sly wink. "Take as much time as you need, okay? And if you need anything, let me know. I'll let you get back to 'adjusting'."

Jean slapped her friend's arm playfully and went back to her room. As soon as she walked in, she was attacked by Brenda.

"Mommy, have you seen my room, yet? Come on, come see!" Grabbing Jean's hand, she pulled her to her room, followed closely by a grinning Logan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan finished Brenda's bedtime story and tucked her into bed. He kissed her on the forehead and walked back to his room with Jean. Suddenly, he heard a sob. Turning, he saw Jean crying.

Shocked her asked, "What's wrong, Jeannie?"

Jean shook her head violently. "I missed so much! She's already a toddler and I missed those years of her life and I'll never get them back!" she sobbed. Logan held her close, not knowing what to say. He knew that there was nothing that he could say to make her feel better. Eventually, she calmed down. "She really is beautiful," she said. "She looks just like you, Logan."

Logan shook his head. "She's got your eyes, darlin'." Kissing her, he led her to the bed. Once they were snuggled in together, Jean heaved a content sigh.

"Oh, Logan," she gasped, "I don't even know our daughter's name!"

"Brenda," he whispered. "Her name is Brenda Jean Grey."

Jean looked at him, her eyes shinning with tears. She threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"Thank you, Logan," she sighed. "She's so beautiful." Not wanting to see her cry anymore, Logan silenced her with another kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean and Logan were in the recreation room playing with Brenda when they heard the doorbell ring. A student went to answer it and returned in the doorway of the rec room with a strange, dark-haired woman.

"Miss Grey, Mr. Logan, this woman claims she knows the X-Men and wants to speak with you." His job finished, he left to hang out with his friends.

The dark-haired woman looked around nervously.

"Wait," said Logan, "I know your face from somewhere. And that scent…I never forget a smell. Who the hell are you?"

The woman smiled. "You mean you don't recognize me, Wolverine? Allow me to introduce myself." She took a step forward. "My name is Raven Darkholme."


	3. Family Reunion

**Family Reunion**

"Mystique!" gasped Jean.

"Not anymore," the other said sadly. "I'm Raven, now." Logan eyed her suspiciously.

"What do you want?" he asked.

She spread her arms out in front of her. "A home. I have nowhere else to go."

"I don't trust you," Logan growled, stepping in front of Brenda. "You may not have your powers anymore, but you've always been a…"

"Logan, stop," said Jean softly. She stared at Raven with a strange expression on her face, head cocked to one side. "We can trust her for now."

"Jean," Logan began, "do you hear yourself? I don't trust this _woman _at all. After all she's done to us! She's planning something, I know it."

"No," said Jean. "She really just has nowhere to go." Logan looked suspiciously at Jean. Her eyes were a little black, but she otherwise looked fine. He watched Jean walk toward Raven with her hand outstretched.

"Come on, Raven," she said encouragingly. "I'll show you to your new room." Raven gave Jean a relieved and grateful smile. With one last nervous glance at Logan, she followed Jean upstairs.

"And you stay away from my daughter, you hear?" he yelled after her. With a slight flinch, Raven continued upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here you are, Raven," Jean said, opening a door. "You should be comfortable here."

"Yeah, I would be, if I was welcome here," snorted Raven. "Although," she added in a quiet voice, "I can't blame Wolverine for not trusting me."

"Well, I trust you," Jean assured her.

"Why?" Raven asked curiously. "After all I've done to you…why would you trust me?"

"Because I'm a telepath, silly," Jean teased. Then, more seriously, "I read your mind downstairs. As far as I'm concerned, you're clear."

Raven pulled a face. "You read my mind without asking me first?"

"After all you've done to me? Yes, I read your mind without your permission." Jean suddenly smiled. "Make yourself comfortable. Welcome to the mansion, Raven." Jean started to leave the room. Before she closed the door, she heard Raven speak.

"Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean had to endure the rest of the day with glares from Logan and Storm, who agreed with him. Raven didn't come out of her room all day. Before retiring for bed, Jean decided to check on her to make sure she was all right. After knocking softly on Raven's bedroom door, she entered.

"Raven, are you alright?" she called softly. Spotting her on the bed, she walked over. "I didn't see you at dinner."

"I wasn't hungry," Raven muttered.

Jean sat down next to her. "Raven, what's wrong?"

"What, you're my best friend now?" snapped Raven. "I can take care of myself, just like I always have."

Jean's eyes flashed. "I'll remind you that as of this second, I'm the only person here who gives a damn about your well-being, so I suggest you give me a little more respect."

"Oh, I'll show you respect all right!" snapped Raven. She quickly stood up and moved as if to hit Jean. She suddenly stopped and sat back down, crying. "Look at me. I'm so pathetic," she moaned into her hands.

"Sh, no you're not," soothed Jean. She stroked Raven's back gently. "You know," she started, "I used to think I was pathetic, too. But then, my family saved me. Logan helped me see through his love that I'm not worthless. And now I have him and our daughter, Brenda…life is pretty good. And so it'll be for you. You'll see. And maybe, someday, you'll have a family of your own."

"I don't have a family. My family tried to kill me," Raven sobbed. "Since then, I've been alone. Only Eric understood me."

Jean became unsympathetic and annoyed at Raven's self-pity. "Well, I understand. You think you're the only one in this room who has had their family try to kill them because they're a mutant?" Raven blinked in shock. "And now that you're living in the mansion, we're responsible for each other. Welcome to our family, Raven." And with a comforting smile, she left.

Raven stared at the door in shock for a few minutes before a slow smile crept across her face. And for the first time since her transformation, Raven had a goodnight's sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Jean left Raven's room, she went to check on Logan and Brenda. On finding that Brenda was already asleep, Jean started back towards her own room. She entered to find Logan glaring at her, arms crossed. With a sigh, she closed the door behind her, certain that a fight was coming. She wasn't wrong.

"What's the matter with you?" Logan hissed. "How could you let her stay here? She'll murder us in our beds. As it is, I'm worried sick about Brenda; there's no telling what Mystique might do to…"

"Raven," Jean corrected softly.

"Excuse me?"

"Her name is Raven," Jena repeated in a clear and strong voice. "And how dare you question my motives? I'll have you know that I read her mind and that you can trust her! All she wants is a family to care for her-"

"So she comes to ours?" Logan was shouting now. "After all those times that she tried to kill us, you would have her sleep in the same house as our daughter? Are you insane?"

"Logan, calm down! I would _never _put our daughter in danger! I can't believe you think that way about me!" Her face softened and Logan could see how tired and stressed she was. "Can we please just go to sleep now? I don't want to fight anymore." Logan nodded and started toward the door. "Where are you going?" Jean cried.

Logan looked at her. "Honestly, Jeannie, I don't want to sleep with you tonight. How do I know that you're not going to read my mind against my will? You already did it to Mystique, what's to stop you from doing everyone else in the mansion?"

"Logan, I would never hurt you." Jean frowned at him. "Don't you trust me?" Logan didn't answer. "Logan," Jean started to cry now, "don't you love me?"

Logan rushed over to her. "Sh, of course I love you, darlin'! Never doubt that! I just don't trust your judgment when it comes to Mystique."

"Raven," Jean corrected him softly.

"Don't give me that shit again," he said, loosening his grip on her and pulling away.

"Please don't leave me!" Jean begged.

Logan sighed. "Alright, I'll give Mystique a chance. Maybe about a three-week trial, okay? If she can gain my trust by then, I'll keep my mouth shut. But she even breaths wrong, and I'll kill her. Sound fair?"

Jean nodded and pulled him to bed. Nestling in, Jean said, "Good-night, Logan."

Logan sighed again. "I'm sorry I blew up, Jeannie. I love ya, you know."

"Mm, I love you, too."

"Good-night, darlin'."

"Good-night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean and Logan woke up late the next morning. As Jean woke up, she winced in the sunlight that was glaring in from the windows.

"That's strange," Logan murmured. Jean traced patterns on his chest.

"What is?"

"No Brenda, yet," Logan replied. "She's usually jumping on the bed by now."

"Maybe she's sick," Jean teased. "Nah, I think she's fine."

"Mm, we should check on her," Logan muttered.

"You mean, you wanna get up?" Jean gave him a sly smile as she slid her hand downwards. Logan moaned.

"Ok, she can wait a little longer," he said as he grabbed Jean for a passionate kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that morning, Logan looked at Jean with a half-smile.

"I think we should really get up this time."

Jean sighed. "I suppose you're right." With a smile, she gave him a quick kiss, which slowly deepened until Logan broke it off.

"Uh-uh, you're not starting that again. Come on, up you get!" With a playful nudge, he pushed her towards her bureau, watching her get dressed. After a while, he got up and got dressed as well.

"What do you think is going on?" Jean wondered aloud. Logan looked at her. "Still no Brenda," she explained.

"Ahh, I'm sure she gave up on us and joined Storm for breakfast," Logan reasoned. They decided to check her bedroom just in case she was there. What they saw made Logan stop cold. "Brenda, get out of there, _now_," he growled in a low, dangerous voice.

"But, Daddy-"

"Now!" he yelled. Scared, Brenda crawled over to the doorway and hugged her father's leg. He looked at the woman sitting on the floor. "I warned you to stay away from my family, you bitch. Leave now, or I'll kill you."

Raven gave him a cold smile. "What are you going to do, Wolverine? Stab me for playing with your daughter? I'd like to see you try." She looked at Jean. "I thought we were a family, now, Jean. Or was that all a lie?"

Logan turned and stared at Jean, mouth hanging wide open. "What did she just say?" he asked quietly. Jean raised her chin and stared him in the eye.

"We are all she has, Logan," she said defiantly.

"Not anymore," he growled.

"What are you going to do, kick her out?"

Logan snorted. "As if you'd let me try." Picking Brenda up, he walked out the door. Raven watched in shock.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Jean shouted. Logan ignored her. Brenda started to cry as he slammed the front door behind him. Jean turned and stared at Raven in disbelief before she sank to the floor in tears. Raven moved forward uncertainly and put an awkward arm around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Storm knocked on Jean's door later that evening to check on her. She could hear sobbing coming from within. Raven opened the door and faced Storm with an even look.

"What are you doing in there?" Storm demanded.

"Jean needs a friend right now," Raven replied calmly.

"Right, a _friend_. I'm her best friend. I should be with her.

Raven stepped outside the room and carefully closed the door so that Jean couldn't hear them. "Then why aren't you?" she challenged. In response, Storm slapped her across the face and stomped away. Raven watched her go with a curious expression on her face before returning to Jean's room.

"Why can't everybody just leave me alone?" Jean whimpered.

Raven looked at her. "Do you want me to go?" she asked gently.

Jean shook her head violently. "No, please don't leave me!" She started to cry again. "Why did he leave me?" Raven stroke her head, unsure how to calm her new friend down.

"Jean," Raven started, slightly panicked. "I don't have a ton of experience with this friendship thing. I don't know how to help you…"

Jean looked at her and gave her a watery smile. "Will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone."

Startled, Raven nodded. "Sure," she said. She laid down next to Jean on the bed and they both fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven woke up about an hour later. Confused, she looked around and discovered that the entire room was shaking. Determining the source of the problem, she quickly woke Jean up. As soon as Jean regained consciousness, the shaking stopped and everything went calm. She stared at Raven with empty, lifeless eyes.

Oh my god, Jean, what's wrong?" Raven cried. She started to shake Jean. "Jean?"

Jean blinked and her eyes regained some life. "Hey, Raven," she muttered.

"Hey? What the hell just happened?"

"I forgot…I'm still not used to being alive again…I get shaky, sometimes…" She started to cry again. "Logan usually comforts me."

Raven didn't know what to do. "J-just get some more sleep and you'll feel better, alright?" Jean nodded and laid back down. Raven sighed in exhaustion and went back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean woke back up in the middle of the night. She sat bolt upright and stared at the doorway in shock. Logan was silhouetted there wearing his own shocked expression. For a while, he just stood there and stared at Raven sleeping next to Jean.

"Logan…" Jean started in a small voice. Before she could finish, Logan lunged forward and grabbed Raven by her hair.

"Stay the hell away from my family!" he growled. With that, he threw her bodily from the room. Oddly enough, she offered no resistance. Then he turned to Jean, his eyes beginning to flood with tears. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, the mansion alarms went off. "Oh, what now?" he groaned. Just then, they heard Storm scream.


	4. Turn From the Darkness

**Thank you guys for the reviews! You rock! These reviews actually make me feel like my story is worth writing…)**

**Chapter 3**

Logan looked at Jean before they both rushed out the door and ran towards Storm's room. They could hear her producing thunder from outside. When Logan burst into the door, he found Storm huddled in a corner, holding her neck, sobbing. Towering over her was a large, dark figure with a cape. Logan leapt forward to grab him, but the figure laughed and puffed into smoke. Storm sat down in her corner and cried, still holding her neck. Jean ran over to her as Logan watched with a grim expression on his face.

"Ororo? Are you okay? Answer me!" Jean said urgently. Storm looked at her with glazed eyes.

"He bit me," she whispered. "The bastard bit me."

"Who?"

Storm pulled a shaking hand away from her throat. Right on her artery was two deep punctures. "Dracula."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean returned to her bedroom from the lab, exhausted. Logan was standing in the middle of the floor, watching her as she came in.

"How's 'Ro?" he asked.

"She's fine for now. She's lost a lot of blood and she's in shock, but I think she'll be alright."

Logan nodded dismissively. "Listen, Jean, I came back to apologize for storming out before. I just needed to blow off some steam. But when I saw you with Mystique…" His voice trailed off.

"Logan, what-" Then it dawned on her. "Oh my god! I can't believe you're jealous of Raven!"

Logan stared her in the eye. "Why wouldn't I be? You spend all your time with her and I come home to her in our bed…what was I supposed to think?"

Now that she knew what was bothering him, Jean relaxed a little. Walking over to him, she placed a hand on his cheek. "You were supposed to think of our daughter. You were supposed to think of the love that we share." She gave him a small smile. "Don't ever feel threatened, Logan. You have my heart." Her smile faltered. "Are we okay, now?' In answer, Logan pulled her into a fierce kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Storm lay on the hospital bed in the lab, half-awake, half-delirious. She could hear his voice in her head like an echo.

"Ororo…Join me…give in…"

"No," she moaned as she tossed and turned. The door to the lab opened as Raven walked in. She felt a pang as she looked at Storm. She had always admired her as a leader and as a strong individual. She put her hand on Storm's forehead and gently stroked her hair. Storm's thrashing gradually began to cease. Storm slowly opened her eyes. "You…" she gasped. "Leave me alone…" Raven ignored her and put a cool clothe on her forehead. Storm sighed and closed her eyes. "He's calling to me…" She told Raven.

"Who is?"

"Dracula. He wants me to join him, and, oh, I want to so much! When he bit me…it felt so good. I'd never felt so good in my life…"

"Don't talk like that," Raven reprimanded sternly. Storm started to go limp as a shadow fell upon the room, almost as if she was already giving up her soul. "No, Storm! Don't give in! Defeat him! You must face the darkness before you can enter the light! Please, hold on to me!" Raven cried out in fear of losing her new friend and leader. Storm opened her eyes and the shadow slowly crept away. She reached a hand up and touched Raven's face.

"You've changed so much…" she muttered.

"For the better, I hope," Raven replied bitterly.

"Yeah, much better…" and with that, Storm fell into a deep sleep. Raven took her hand and sat next to her for the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean stretched luxuriously in her bed the next morning.

"Mm, mornin', gorgeous," Logan muttered as he rolled over to face her.

"Morning," she smiled back. "Ready to start another day?"

"Mm, you're funny." He closed his eyes again.

"How about I go check on Storm and you go check on Brenda?" Jean reasoned.

"Why do you want to get up so badly?" He started rubbing her stomach with his hand. His hand went lower…"It's much more comfortable here…"

"That's why!" she said, jumping up. She quickly got dressed and, with a lingering sly smile, bounded off toward the infirmary. Logan shook his head with a grin. Deciding that he was too comfortable to get up, he gave a hoarse shout.

"Brenda!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean entered the infirmary quietly in case Storm was still sleeping. What she saw made her pause and smile. Raven was sitting next to Storm's bed, holding her hand. Both were sleeping, Raven's head lying on the table next to Storm so that her body was hunched over. They both looked so peaceful that Jean considered leaving them alone for a bit longer. However, her entrance caused Raven to stir. She looked up and found herself face-to-face with jean.

"I'm sorry," she started. "It's my entire fault. If I wasn't here, things wouldn't be so tense between you and Logan."

Jean shook her head. "We're fine, don't worry. I'm actually surprised to see you with Storm. What are you doing here?" Raven muttered something about being worried about Storm's well being. "So I see." Jean gave her a sly smile. Raven smiled weakly in return.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Raven asked, concerned. Jean cocked her head to one side, giving her a strange look. Raven could suddenly sense Jean in her head, reading her mind. She squirmed uncomfortably. "Hate it when you do that," she muttered. Jean gave her a comforting smile.

"Raven, go get some breakfast and sleep in a nice bed, alright?"

"But, Storm…"

"Will be fine," Jean finished for her. She put her hand on Raven's shoulder. "It's okay, I'll watch over her for a bit. She'll be okay." Raven nodded silently and left. Jean turned around to check Storm's vitals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Jean entered the kitchen, Logan already had a coffee cup ready for her. "You just missed your new friend," he remarked dryly.

Jean spared him a smirk before replying. "I sent her to bed. She was with Storm all night." Logan arched an eyebrow. Jean noticed his look. "Yeah, that just about sums it up," she said. Then something else crossed her mind. "Where's Brenda?"

Logan gave her a funny look. "In class. Why?"

Jean frowned. "I haven't seen her since you got back." Logan didn't know how to comfort her, so he changed the subject.

"How's 'Ro?"

Jean sighed. "She's still pretty out of it. She keeps mumbling, but I can't make anything out…I'm really worried about her. I didn't learn how to treat vampires in med school!"

Logan moved forward and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sure everything will be…" he got cut off by rolling thunder in the distance. He and Jean spared each other a quick glance before racing out the door. They reached the top of the stairs and gaped in shock. Storm was standing in the middle of the floor, electricity sparking in her hair and her fangs sharp. All around her was chaos. Students were running and screaming in every direction. Brenda was cornered at the base of the stairs, crying. Storm started towards her, lips open in an inviting, yet terrifying, smile. Logan gave a hoarse shout and started forward, but a sudden gust of wind slammed him and Jean into the wall and pinned them there.

Storm's smile grew wider. "Fresh meat," she sneered. "So young and tender…" Just before she reached Brenda, Raven appeared and sprang between them. Storm's smile disappeared. "Out of the way, wench!" Raven said nothing, just stood her ground and stared Storm down. Suddenly, Storm lunged at Raven and buried her fangs into Raven's neck. Raven cried out in pain and ecstasy. At the sound of Raven's scream, Storm fell back, fangs shrinking. "Oh, god! What have I done?" she cried. She sank to the floor, sobbing. Meanwhile, Jean and Logan raced down the stairs and grabbed a crying Brenda, trying to comfort her.

"You…just saved my child's life," Logan whispered to Raven in shock. Raven shrugged at him and knelt down next to Storm.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Storm looked at Raven. "I would never hurt you…"

Raven smiled and kissed her forehead. "Come on," she said encouragingly, and led a shaking Storm upstairs.

Logan stroked his daughter's head, still in shock. "What the hell just happened?" He said wonderingly. "Mystique…"

Jean smiled grimly at him. "Told ya so."

**Ok, so I'm obsessed with vampires…In my defense, Storm did get bitten in the comics!!! Thank you guys so much for the reviews. Ignore and take no offense to the anonymous reviews I've been getting. That's my best friend, and she's a moron. Hey, Troya, this is for you!**


	5. Older, Yes, But Wiser?

**Older, Yes, But Wiser?**

Thank you so much for the reviews and patience. You guys are great. I know that this is taking so long…I've been really busy. Sorry!

"'…And they lived happily ever after. The end.' Did you like that story, sweetie?" Jean asked as she finished the bedtime story she was reading to Brenda. Both she and Logan sat perched on the edge of Brenda's bed, tucking her in for the night.

Brenda nodded eagerly. "It was great! I loved the princess! She had such long hair! Can I grow mine out just like her?"

Both her parents laughed. "Why would you want to change yourself, pum'kin?" Logan asked. "You're beautiful just the way you are."

Brenda's face grew somber and she crawled onto her father's lap. "Daddy? Why do you hate Raven so much? She's so nice to me…"

Jean stared at Logan intently, waiting for an answer. Logan sighed. "I don't hate her," he mumbled, almost inaudible.

"Because she saved me today!" Brenda crowed. "She's my best friend!"

Jean started to smirk, but Logan shot her a warning glance, telling her not to say a word. Her smile grew even wider. "Come on, kid," Logan growled, "Get into bed." Brenda moaned in disappointment, but hopped into bed like her father told her. Both parents kissed her goodnight and left the room hand-in-hand. Jean kept smiling to herself as they walked towards their own room. Logan was starting to get annoyed with her self-assured smirk. As soon as they were in their room, he wheeled on her. "What are you grinning at?"

She took a step toward him, still smiling. "You."

Her scent aroused him, but he was determined to stay annoyed with her and not let it bother him. "What makes me so damn funny to you?"

She took another step towards him, knowing full well what she did to him. "You're starting to learn that I'm always right," she said in an irritating voice. He grabbed her by the upper arms and slammed her against the wall. She laughed and laced her fingers into his hair. "See what I mean?" Logan's will dissolved as he allowed himself to loosen up and let himself be pulled into a kiss. With a smirk of his own, he started to lead her to the bed. They crashed down, still kissing, with him on top. Suddenly, he pulled away.

"Maybe we shouldn't tonight," he said, hating himself.

"Why not?" Jean asked as she ran her tongue around the edge of his ear.

Logan could feel himself harden. He knew he would regret this. "Storm isn't too stable right now. If she needs us…"

"Oh, I think she'll be fine," Jean smirked. "After all, she has Raven now…"

"So?"

Jean rolled her eyes in frustration as she turned Logan over so that she was on top. His eyes shone as she sat up and straddled him. "So…" she said seductively, "she has an anchor now. Like when I came back from the dead and was out of it, you centered me. You save me. Now Storm has Raven."

"I like hearing about how amazing I am," Logan teased. "Tell me more about how I" he moved his hips a bit, making her gasp, "saved you."

Jean smiled and sent him an image telepathically. It was Logan's turn to gasp, and he sat up quickly, trying to kiss her. Jean used her mind to force him back down. "We shouldn't tonight," she whispered teasingly. "Storm might need us…"

Logan stared at her in disbelief. "You're unbelievable, you know that?" he said hoarsely.

Jean bit her lip and leaned down until their faces were millimeters apart. "No. I'm always right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Logan and Jean ushered Brenda downstairs for breakfast. Storm was already sitting there, nibbling on some toast. Raven stood behind her, rubbing her back encouragingly. Logan spared them a quick glance before starting to cook. Jean went to sit next to Storm. They watched as Brenda ran up and grabbed Raven's hand urgently.

"Raven, will you play with me, pleeeeeeeeeeease?" Brenda begged. Raven hesitated and looked at Storm, who nodded. She then glanced nervously at Logan, who was determinedly ignoring her. So Raven sat on the floor with Brenda and starting banging on pots with spoons.

Jean turned to Storm. "How're you feeling?" she asked her friend.

Storm shrugged. "It's funny," she began. "As long as Raven's around, I feel fine. I'm in control. But if she leaves, even if it's just for a second…"

"Jean smiled in understanding. "You found your Logan," she said.

"What?" Logan grunted as he turned around with two plates of eggs. Jean just smiled at him as he placed a plate in front of her. He gave her a look before turning to Brenda. "Hey, runt, ya wanna eat, or what?" Brenda eagerly jumped up and started to munch. Raven resumed her place behind Storm. Everyone finished their breakfasts in silence. When everybody was done, Logan turned to Brenda. "Time for school, sweetheart. Why don't you ask Auntie Raven to take you today?" Raven's head snapped up in shock. Logan stared into her eyes, giving her not only his trust, but a warning. _Don't screw this up, _his eyes said. Raven shakily stood up and took Brenda's hand.

"Don't…" Storm started. She stopped when Raven held out her other hand. Smiling at each other, the two women left with Brenda.

"Good, they're gone," Logan sighed. He turned to Jean. "I wanted to talk to you about next week, anyway." Jean cocked her head at him curiously. "Next week is Brenda's birthday. What would you like to do?"

"You're asking me?" Jean asked incredulously.

Logan shrugged. "It will be your first time celebrating it with her. I thought you might want to do something special."

Jean smiled. "I'm sure I could think of something…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One week later 

"When I say 'happy', you say 'birthday'! Happy birthday!" the giant mouse screamed.

"I can't believe this," Logan moaned. "Jean this is the last time you plan anything."

Jean smiled at him. "Aw, I loved coming here when I was a kid. Come on, Logan! It's the place where a kid can be a kid!" Logan groaned and put his face in his hands. She had been saying that all day.

Brenda, however, was having a blast. She was running around like a maniac, followed closely by Raven and Storm. Storm stopped by their table and sat down, exhausted. "This was a really great idea, Jean. Brenda's loving it," she enthused. Jean turned a triumphant smile Logan's way.

"Thanks Ororo! You and Raven look so cute with Brenda! What's going on with you, anyway?"

Storm blushed furiously. "Well, if you must know…" she began before Logan cut her off.

"Ugh, girl talk. No thanks. If you need me, I'll be in the ball bin." With that, he ran over to the play area and attacked Brenda in the ball bin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good-night, sweetie. Happy birthday," Jean kissed her daughter goodnight.

"Goodnight, Mommy. Goodnight Daddy. Thank you for today. It was so fun!" Brenda said sleepily.

"Goodnight, pum'kin," Logan said as he shut the door behind him.

"Wait, Daddy?"

Logan opened the door again "Yes, angel?"

Brenda grinned at him. "Can we go to Chuck E. Cheeses' every year, now?"

With a sour face, Logan shut the door on his daughter. He turned around to see Jean grinning at him. "Don't you dare say a word," he warned her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Logan woke up in a cold sweat. It took him a while to realize that Jean was shaking him.

"Logan, are you alright? You started thrashing around in your sleep. I was worried…"

Logan grabbed her. "Ph my god, Jean, you're alright," he sobbed into her hair. Startled, she patted his back awkwardly as he cried his heart out into her hair.

"Logan, what's wrong?" she asked urgently.

He calmed down and looked deep into her eyes. "Maybe you don't remember, but you died on Brenda's birthday. I still have nightmares about it…"

"Oh, Logan…" she whispered. "It's okay, I'm here." She kissed him gently. "Are you alright, now?" He nodded silently. They lay back down in each other's arms.

"Do you hear that?" he whispered. Jean frowned and listened hard. She could hear some distant moaning. She glanced at Logan in confusion. Her face suddenly cleared as she realized who it was.

"Sounds like Raven and Storm had a happy birthday, too," Jean grinned.

Logan grinned back. "I guess that explains why Raven enjoyed Whack-a-mole so much." With a smirk, they both drifted off to sleep, trying to ignore the sounds that came through the walls.

Okay, it's not much, but I really wanted a happy chapter where I could fool around and establish relationships. The snow was so bad I couldn't go anywhere, so I finally had time to finish this chapter. Please review!


	6. It's Better to Have Loved and Lost

**It's Better to Have Loved and Lost**

Logan gasped and sat up, sweating. His sudden movement caused Jean to wake up.

"Logan, what's wrong?" she asked. "Another nightmare?" Logan nodded, unable to speak. His heavy breathing was starting to worry Jean. "Logan, it's okay! I'm here…" She started rubbing his back soothingly. "Wanna talk about it?"

He shot her a glare. "That damn mouse wouldn't stop singing happy birthday. When he hugged me, I woke up…" Jean started to laugh. "It's not funny, dammit!" he growled. "That stupid overgrown rodent haunts my nightmares."

Jean laughed. "Come on, tyke, let's go downstairs." Logan groaned in misery and started to get dressed. Jean watched him with a mischievous grin. She started to hum the birthday song just to rile him.

Logan wheeled around and glared at her. "Damn it, woman, now it's stuck in my head!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan and Jean entered the empty kitchen with Brenda in tow.

Logan raised his eyebrows at Jean. "Raven and Storm must be really tired, huh?" Jean smacked his arm and moved to make breakfast. "No, no," Logan insisted, "allow me." Jean shrugged and sat down next to Brenda.

"So, Brenda, how's school been?" Brenda stared at her mother blankly. Jean stopped and thought for a moment. "Wait, who even teaches you, now?"

"We usually just play. Auntie 'Roro stopped teaching us before you came back," Brenda explained. "She just watched us play. After that mean guy bit her, she stopped coming altogether. I don't mind, though. It's fun!!"

"You mean, you don't learn anything?" Jean asked incredulously.

Brenda shook her head. "Can I go watch TV now?"

Jean ran her hands over her face. "Yeah, make sure you put on the Learning Channel," she mumbled. As soon as Brenda was gone, Jean turned to Logan, who sat down next to her. "What's happened to the school? The kids aren't learning anymore?"

Logan sighed and pushed his plate away. "I didn't want to say anything that would worry you after you came back," he said.

Jean covered his hand with her own. "Tell me now," she whispered.

Logan took a deep breath. "It's all my fault, Jeannie. After Alcatraz…" his voice trailed off for a minute. He still had trouble talking about Alcatraz. "After Alcatraz, the government passed a law that all mutants above a level three have to be registered. After Brenda was born, I knew she was more powerful than both of us. I…" He couldn't continue.

"Logan?" Jean prompted.

Logan took another breath. "I convinced Storm to close down the school so that the government would leave the mansion alone. I used my contacts in the Canadian S.H.I.E.L.D. as a sort of protection. Thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D., Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters is now Xavier's Apartment Complex. A lot of the kids go to public school, now. The kid's whose mutation is really obvious stay here. As far as the government is concerned, there aren't any mutants here." Jean stared at him in shock. Logan looked at her with sad eyes. "I just wanted to protect our daughter, Jeannie,' he whispered.

"B-but, what about her education?" Jean sputtered.

"For a while, Storm was tutoring the students that stayed here. But the government has been keeping an eye on us. The 'school' we send Brenda to now is a day care with her peers."

Jean stared at him, mouth open. "You don't kid around when you talk about protecting your family, do you?"

Logan shook his head. "That's not all," he said.

"There's more?"

Logan nodded. "We started getting information from S.H.I.E.L.D. that the US government has been watching us, Brenda in particular. Someone had leaked how powerful you were and that we were her parents. Before you came back, I had planned on taking Brenda to Canada to protect her. She'd be safer there. Now that you're back, I want to take both of you before it's too late."

Jean nodded thoughtfully. It was a lot for her to process. Finally, she said, "Let's wait and see what happens. Maybe there's nothing to worry about. There's no need to do anything, yet."

Logan looked at her skeptically, but kept his mouth shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brenda bounded into the living room. Only one person was there, sitting on the couch. Since Brenda didn't know this person, she decided to greet him personally. She ran up to him.

"Hi! I'm Brenda. Who are you?"

The man gave her a creepy smile. "Brenda? Your parents are Logan and Jean, huh?" Brenda nodded enthusiastically. "Excellent," the man hissed. "Your parents got you a late birthday present. I delivered it here for them. Is it alright if I give it to you, myself?"

"Why/" Brenda inquired.

"Never you mind. Do you want your present or not?" Brenda nodded again. "Good. Now, wear this." The man handed her a metal hat-like thing. "It's called a neural inhibitor. This way, the present will be a surprise. Ready?"

"Yes!' Brenda shouted. The man took her hand and led her outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Jean gasped and stood up quickly, holding her head.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, grabbing her hand.

"The space in my head where Brenda dwells…It's empty," Jean whispered. Giving Logan a look, they both ran to the living room. It was deserted. Logan heard a truck in the driveway.

"This way!" he shouted. He flung open the door in time to see an armored car with the US government insignia drive away.


	7. To Washington and Beyond

To Washington and Beyond 

_**Thank you guys for the reviews! I'd be lost without you! )Sorry this took so long; I've been really busy!**_

Jean fell to her knees, shaking. "How did they find us? Why…" She started to sob.

Logan knelt and gently took her into his arms. He was blinking back tears, trying to be strong for her. "Don't worry, Jeannie, we'll find those bastards. And when we do," he extended a set of claws as a warning, "those assholes are gonna wish they had never been born."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan settled Jean on the couch in the living room. "I'll be right back," he assured her and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. With a concerned glance at her, he left the living room and stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Storm!" he shouted. "Get down here, now!" He could hear Storm and Raven jumping out of bed upstairs. Satisfied, he raced back over to Jean, who was still shaking. "Oh, Jeannie," he sighed, and held her close. She closed her eyes, unable to speak.

Storm came sprinting into the room. "What's wrong?" she gasped. As Raven joined her, Logan told them what happened. "Those bastards," Storm gasped. Raven shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah, but I have plan," Logan said grimly. "My old S.H.I.E.L.D. team taught me how to infiltrate government systems. Raven, can you still hack computers?" Raven nodded. "Excellent. Storm, ready the jet. We're going to Washington."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan came out of the changing room, zipping up a few odds and ends. He couldn't get over how uncomfortable those leather suits were. He saw Jean sitting on a bench outside the changing rooms, still not dressed to go. Sighing, he went to sit down next to her. She stared at the ground, mesmerized, almost never blinking. Logan put an arm around her. "Hey, darlin'," he muttered. "Chin up, eh?" She didn't respond. "Don't worry, we'll find her," he whispered.

Jean finally turned to look at him. He was surprised at the emptiness in her eyes. "How do you know?" she whispered back. "What if they hurt her?"

Logan took a deep, shuddering breath, trying not to cry. He pulled Jean close, trying to regain some control over his emotions. "I don't know," he responded. Jean closed her eyes to his response as tears started to leak out. She started to hyperventilate as her world spun out of control. Everything around them started to shake and vibrate. "No, Jeannie, no!" Logan said sternly. He knelt in front of her and took her face into his hands. "Jeannie, don't do this, don't give up. We can find her, Jeannie, we can do it. But I can't do this without you. I need you by my side. Jeannie…" He took a deep breath. "I love you, darlin'. Don't leave me."

At that, Jean's head snapped up. Her eyes were pitch black. "What did you say?" she hissed.

Logan could see that he was reaching her. "I love you," he repeated.

Jean's eyes slowly returned to normal as everything stopped shaking. She put her hand on his and leaned into his touch. "I love you, too," she whispered.

"Good." He stood up. "Let's go get our daughter back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The flight into DC was a silent one. Raven turned to Logan. "So, boss, what's the plan?"

Logan raised an eyebrow, but otherwise ignored the title. "We're going to try to talk to the president Xavier style. All civil-like. If that doesn't work," he smiled grimly, "things'll get nasty."

Raven smiled, looking very much like her old self. "That's where I come in."

Jean flinched and turned to look at Logan. "What do you mean, Xavier style?"

Logan looked at her thoughtfully. "Can you control your powers?" She nodded. "I want you to freeze everyone in the vicinity so that we can have our little chat with the president without interruption." Jean nodded in understanding.

"We're here," Storm said. "How discreet do ya wanna be?"

"I don't give a damn," Logan growled. "I just want my baby back."

"Next to the Washington Monument, it is, then," Storm said, pulling in for a landing.

"Hurry up," Logan said. As soon as the plane landed, Logan and Jean were up, waiting impatiently for the landing ramp to lower. Once the ramp was down, they raced down the street toward the White House, followed by Storm and Raven. Jean blasted the White House doors open with her mind before they were even finished climbing the steps. Logan looked at her in surprise and saw that her eyes were black. He grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Jean gave him a look and sped onward, using her mind to freeze everyone as they walked by. "Good afternoon, Mr. President," Logan drawled sarcastically as he slammed the doors to the Oval Office open.

The president leaped to his feet. "Who the hell are you?"

Logan was about to reply, but Jean leaped forward and put a hand on his arm. "Let me talk," she whispered. Logan gazed into her eyes for a moment. Finally, he exhaled, nodded, and stepped back a bit. He gave Storm and Raven a signal to stand outside as lookouts. Jean stepped forward. "Mr. President," she began. "My daughter has been abducted by officials of the government because she wasn't registered. A law, which _you _ordered."

The president blinked at her. "So?" he stammered.

"We want her back," Logan growled.

The president refused to be intimidated. "The law is the law. That girl needs to be detained." He waved a file from his desk at them. "Even if she was registered, which she wasn't, I couldn't let her walk the streets. She's too dangerous."

Logan blinked in surprise. "Is that her file?" The president nodded grimly. "Give it to me!" Logan demanded.

Jean put a reassuring hand on Logan's shoulder. "Mr. President," she said, "what do you mean, detained?"

The president shrugged. "She's too dangerous for society. She will have to be imprisoned in a secret facility until we learn more about her."

The idea of experimentation on his daughter was too much for Logan to handle. "I don't think so, Mr. President," he growled. "Jean…"

Jean nodded at him numbly and froze the president with her mind. "Let's go," she said. They met Storm and Raven outside the office. "Raven," Jean began, "how well do you know the layout of the Pentagon?" Raven gave her an evil grin. "Excellent. I need you to sneak in and find out where the hidden facility is." Raven nodded and left. Jean turned to Logan. "Now what?" she whispered helplessly.

Logan took her by the arm. "Let's find a hotel until Raven reports back." Jean nodded.

"You guys," Storm said, "I need to go back to the mansion. We can't leave those kids by themselves."

Jean started to protest, but Logan shook his head. "Go," he said. "If we need you, we'll call." Storm nodded and left. "Come on, let's go," Logan said to Jean. Arm in arm, they left the White House.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean lay down on their bed, exhausted. "I'm so tired, but I don't think I could sleep," she murmured.

Logan lay down next to her and turned on the TV. "Just watch TV until you get drowsy," he said gently, kissing her forehead. "What do you want to watch?" He turned to look at her and saw that she was already asleep. With a chuckle, he turned and took her into his arms and fell asleep himself.

Later that night, they were both awoken by the phone ringing. Logan answered it, still groggy. "What is it?" he said into the receiver. Raven's voice answered.

"I found her."

_**Well, that's the new chapter. I'll try to update soon. Please review!**_


	8. Epilogue

**The Perfect Ending**

_**I have so many ideas in my head for different stories and am dying to work on them. The problem is that I can't work on more than one thing at once because I confuse myself. Ok, the truth is that I'm sick of writing this story. Therefore, this chapter is not only short, but it's the end. Please review!!**_

Logan and Jean leapt up simultaneously. They raced out the door and followed Raven's instructions. Running, running, they raced to the Capitol Building. Logan stopped as soon as they walked inside and started to sniff. Jean froze everyone in the vicinity with her mind. "Raven said we should go to the left," Jean said. Logan nodded and sniffed some more. He walked forward a few steps and put his ear to a door. With a grimace, he pointed toward it. "Down there?" Jean asked. Logan nodded again. "How many guards?" Logan held up 10 fingers. _At least _he told her with his mind. _I'm ready_ Jean replied the same way. With a quick nod, Logan jerked open the door and sprinted down the stairs, Jean on his heels. His claws and her telekinesis quickly took care of the guards. Standing over the bloody heap, still panting, Wolverine heard crying in the corner. Looking over, he saw Brenda huddled in a cage that was much too small for her, sensors all over her body. A monitor off to the side displayed her vitals. Logan stepped forward and slashed at the bars with his claws. As soon as he broke through, he and Jean rushed forward to envelope their daughter in their arms, all sobbing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the mansion, Logan, Jean and Brenda sat on Logan's bed in the couple's bedroom. Jean stroked her daughter's head absentmindedly. Brenda looked up at her parents. "Mommy, can I go play?"

Both parents hesitated, looking at each other in fear. Finally, Jean nodded. "Go find Aunties Ororo and Raven. You may play with them, but don't leave their sight!" She looked at Logan for conformation. He sighed and nodded. Brenda bounded off to find her lesbian aunts. Jean sighed and leaned into Logan's arms. "I can't take much more of this," she muttered.

"Then let's leave," Logan said. Jean stared at him in shock. "What? What's seriously keeping us here?" He kissed her gently. "Come on, let's run away together."

"Where?"

Logan shrugged. "Let's get hitched and go to Canada. I have a friend there who could hook us up, and-"

Jean sat up and stared into his eyes. "What did you say? 'Hook up'?"

Logan suddenly looked very embarrassed and nervous. "Well, you know…we have a daughter…and I love…but we don't have to…I mean, if you want…"

Jean stared at him some more. "Logan, just spit out what you're trying to say."

Logan looked down and then back into her eyes. He cleared his throat. "Do you want to marry me, Jeannie?" He held his breath as he waited for her reaction.

Jean smiled, leaned in, and kissed him, long and tenderly. "There," she whispered, "was that so hard?"

Logan's face split into a huge grin as he took her into his arms and kissed her again.

_**There, that's it. I hope you liked it. Please review!!**_


End file.
